masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Combos
Power Combos are a gameplay element introduced in Mass Effect 3. By attacking an enemy with two powers in sequence, the combined effects of each power can result in an explosion. All power combos require two different varieties of powers be used: a source and a detonator. The source power determines which of the four power combos will be triggered, and the detonator triggers the combo and causes the explosion. The damage a power combo causes is based off the combo's effective level, which is the sum of the ranks of the source and detonator powers. It is not affected by any sort of buff to the force and damage of powers, however, it scales with the victim's base health or armor, making them equally useful on higher difficulties. Some powers can be both sources and detonators for different combos, but in that case, the source power must be a different power than the detonator - for example, you cannot detonate Warp with another Warp, but Reave and Warp will detonate each other.Prima Games: Mass Effect 3 Official Game Guide, pg. 34-35 Area of effect powers can set up multiple combos, but can only detonate one combo per use, or per projectile launched if more than one (e.g. single player Throw or Cluster Grenade). Biotic Explosion Biotic Explosions cause a wave of biotic force that damages and knockbacks enemies. These combos are effective against biotic barriers and armor, and can be triggered without killing an enemy. Note: Powers marked with an asterisk (*) can be evolved to increase biotic explosion damage. This increases the effective level of the power by half, whether used as source or detonator, and stacks if both have it. Source Powers *Annihilation Field *Barrier (When detonated to Lift Enemies) *Biotic Sphere (with "Warp Effect" power evolution) *Dark Channel *Lash* *Lift Grenade *Pull* (evolution only in MP) *Reave *Shockwave* (with "Lifting Shockwave" power evolution) *Singularity *Smash (with "Biotic Combo" evolution) *Stasis *Warp* Detonator Powers *Annihilation Field (when detonated) *Biotic Charge *Biotic Slash *Biotic Sphere (only on casting) *Cluster Grenade *Concussive Shot (with Amplification evolution and Warp Ammo equipped) *Lash* *Lift Grenade (only on enemies without protection) *Nova *Phase Disruptor *Reave *Shockwave* *Slam* (Single Player only) *Smash *Throw* *Warp* Cryo Explosion Cryo Explosions create a blast of ice that has a chance of freezing nearby enemies. These combos are effective against armor. The detonator power must kill an affected enemy to cause a Cryo Explosion. Source Powers *Cryo Ammo *Cryo Blast *Snap Freeze Detonator Powers *Biotic Charge *Carnage *Cluster Grenade *Combat Drone Death Explosion *Concussive Shot *Decoy Death Explosion *Energy Drain *Frag Grenade *Incinerate *Lift Grenade *Nova *Overload *Proximity Mine *Shockwave *Slam *Sticky Grenade *Throw *Flamer Tech Burst Tech Bursts create a blast of electricity that inflicts severe damage on the shields of nearby enemies and has a chance of stunning them. As with Biotic Explosions, Tech Bursts can be triggered without being a killing blow, and the source/detonator powers must be different (for example, using Energy Drain twice will not trigger a Tech Burst). Source Powers *Arc Grenade *Disruptor Ammo *Energy Drain *Overload *Sabotage *Shadow Strike with "Electrical Damage" evolution. *Smash with "Electrical Damage" evolution. *Submission Net Detonator Powers *Biotic Charge *Carnage *Cluster Grenade *Combat Drone Death Explosion *Concussive Shot *Decoy Death Explosion *Electric Slash *Energy Drain *Frag Grenade *Homing Grenade *Incinerate *Lift Grenade *Nova *Overload *Proximity Mine *Shockwave *Slam *Sticky Grenade *Throw *Warp Flame Explosion Flame Explosions create a blast of flames that inflicts severe damage against the armor of nearby enemies and will also set them on fire, causing them to panic and inflicting additional damage over time. The detonator power must kill an affected enemy to cause a Flame Explosion. Source Powers *Flamer *Geth Turret Flamethrower *Incendiary Ammo *Incinerate *Inferno Grenade *Sentry Turret Flamethrower *Homing Grenade Detonator Powers *Arc Grenade *Biotic Charge *Carnage *Cluster Grenade *Combat Drone Death Explosion *Concussive Shot *Decoy Death Explosion *Energy Drain *Frag Grenade *Incinerate *Lift Grenade *Nova *Overload *Proximity Mine *Shockwave *Slam *Sticky Grenade *Throw References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Powers